Burn This
Burn This is the eighteenth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on March 1st, 2016. Synopsis The episode opens with Hanna and Aria talking in the Montgomery household about Elliot and Alison's marriage. Hanna says that she barely even knows his name and now he's married to Ali; Aria says that, even though he's a stranger to them, he and Alison have known each other for years. Hanna says that they only just started dating and asks if it was only their second date, before starting to eat a piece of cake. Aria soon stops her saying that there is lipstick on the fork, then says that seeing Ali and Elliot is actually romantic. Emily walks in and says that romance has nothing to do with it: Ali has lost everyone she cares about, so she's desperate for a family. Hanna says that maybe Ali is just smart: if they elope, no one can throw a bridal shower. Aria asks Hanna how she can't like bridal showers and adds that they were made for her, causing Hanna to say "not when we have two monsters after us". Emily says that Spencer isn't answering the phone, causing Aria to say that she's probably still dealing with the fall out from the leak about Yvonne. Emily says that there is no way Spencer's parents believe that Caleb caused it, but Aria says they should be glad that they do: if they knew there was a new A, they'd go straight to the police. Hanna says that if they go to the police, they'll have targets on their backs; Emily says that they already do and that Melissa tried to turn her into road kill the night before, causing Hanna to say that she isn't the one sending texts or going after Yvonne. Emily suggests that Spencer tell Toby, but Hanna refuses saying that there would be a man hunt if the entire Rosewood Police Department knew. Aria then suggests that they talk about something nice for a minute, before showing them pictures from her parents' wedding. She is surprised to notice that she is in one of the pictures and wonders who took it, before zooming in and seeing "Give me the killer...By Election Night...Or YOU Lose" written on placement cards in the photos. The scene cuts to Spencer talking with her father, who tells her that Gil diffused the situation and apologized to Yvonne and her family. Her phone keeps going off, causing Peter to ask if she can turn it off while he's talking; she apologizes and he adds that members of the press caught wind of the fact that the person who leaked the report was Caleb. Peter suggests that Spencer put out a statement distancing herself from him, causing her to ask why. He informs her that Toby made a personal statement to the media sticking up for his girlfriend and taking a swipe at their political tactics. Spencer quietly asks if Toby knew it was Caleb, causing Peter to ask why she's so protective of him and that they have a better idea of who he is. While he has his back turned, she sees a text from Aria telling her to look at the pictures from the wedding. She sees the note-card and quickly puts her phone back down; Peter says he has to leave, but Spencer asks if he can have Melissa call her because she hasn't been answering her phone. He tells her that Melissa left for London because the office needed her back, causing Spencer to ask why she'd leave right before the election. He tells her that she should stop worrying about Melissa and think about how she's going to help Veronica, as well as what she's going to tell Toby. In a brief flashback, we see Spencer walking out of the bathroom in her dorm room where Toby is sitting on a chair. She sits on the bed and looks at her phone; Toby looks down at her phone, then back at her; they book look nervous. In the present, Spencer looks upset. We then see Ashley Marin holding up a game called "Are You Naughty? or Nice?" for Hanna's bachelorette party where she asks Hanna if it's too risque. Hanna says that maybe they should just cancel and reschedule, causing Ashley to say that it's tomorrow and that she has friends coming in from New York. Hanna says that she also has friends who already left: Ali. Ashley says that maybe now she can invite Mona, since it's been years since she and her friends have all been in the same place; Hanna reminds her that it's because of a murder investigation. Ashley tells her that they all need this and it will be a good distraction. The scene cuts to Aria reading some pages in Ezra's apartment. He asks her how her parents' wedding was and if she wanted anything to eat, but she tells him that she's going out to lunch with Liam. Ezra awkwardly says that he seems bright, causing Aria to agree and say that she came over because she wants to know what he thinks she should do regarding the book. He says that he spoke to Jillian this morning to give Aria credit and make sure that she didn't lose her job; he wound up pitching her as co-writer. Aria says that she's flattered, but Jillian wouldn't go for it because she's an assistant. Ezra that Jillian seems open to the idea, then asks a speechless Aria if she is. We then see Hanna talking to Emily on the phone asking how this happened. Emily says that it's more like "How did they not see this coming?", then adds that Melissa has done this so many times before and probably has a fugitive rate from the airlines. Hanna asks if the only way to confront her is through video chat, causing Emily to say that it doesn't matter: she just has to prove that Melissa did it without her being there. She also tells her that the bar menu for Hanna's shower is available and asked what a pink drink was. Before Hanna can say anything else, Emily hears a car start up and she realizes that she's heard the noise before and sees a silver Chevy Aveo LS drive away. The scene cuts to Ashley in The Radley talking to a bartender saying she'll place a rush order and that hopefully the stock they have will last. She then spots Caleb pleading with an employee trying to find a room to stay in; he says he'll stay in the broom closet. She excuses herself to talk to Caleb, who reveals that he's no longer staying with Spencer and her family as he is no longer working for their campaign. She asks what happened; Caleb stays quiet and Ashley says she'll try to make some phone calls to other hotels. He thanks her, but tells her he already tried and that this was his last stop before walking away. Ashley stops him and says that he can stay in the guest room, since he knows it well; he appreciates the offer, but says that he'll figure something out. We then see Emily packing up her bag at The Brew where Ezra spots her. She congratulates him on the book, but hears the whistling noise from earlier and asks Ezra if he's heard it. He says that it's a piece that goes in the exhaust pipe of a car to make that high pitched whining noise, causing Emily to ask if that noise is on purpose. Ezra thinks that it's a sad desperate plea for attention. The scene cuts to Spencer leaving a voicemail for Melissa where she asks for her to call the second her plane lands because she really needs to talk to her. She hears the door knock and answers it to find an annoyed Toby, who immediately asks where "he" is. She says that Caleb isn't there and acknowledges that Toby is upset, causing him to interrupt her. He says that Caleb knows Yvonne and that Yvonne didn't ask for her life to be put under a microscope. Toby told the campaign manager who said that Caleb was responsible that he knew him and would bet his life that Caleb would never do something like this, then adds that he's glad the guy didn't take that bet. Caleb then walks in and greets Toby. Spencer tells Toby to let Caleb explain, but Caleb says that there isn't anything to explain. Toby says that both he and Yvonne thought he was a friend. Caleb says that he's sorry Yvonne is hurting, causing Spencer to ask him to tell Toby. Caleb just stays quiet and Toby rhetorically asks if he won't even deny it was him, but Caleb says he can't. Toby grabs his shirt and yells that he needs to hear it from him. Spencer pleads with Caleb to tell Toby, but Caleb just says that he did what he had to do. An enraged Toby punches Caleb and Spencer rushes over to him, as Toby leaves. We see Emily decorating for Hanna's shower and she tells Hanna that she called the auto-shop, but didn't get an answer. Hanna asks if she's going to go over there and pretend like she's going to "trick out" her sedan. Emily tells her that it's not funny and that she's going to call the police when she finds out that Melissa borrowed the sedan. She adds that they're running out of time, as Ashley walks in asking for Hanna's help in turning on the air. She says that she tried to turn on the oven earlier and Beyonce started playing. As Hanna starts working on getting the air on, Ashley tells her that she saw Caleb earlier and made an offer for him to stay in the guest room. Hanna says that she does mind and asks if Ashley's going to let him stay in their house; "My house", Ashley corrects her and then adds that he didn't have anywhere else to go. Hanna says that Caleb is an adult, not a pound puppy; Ashley says that he was a big part in Hanna's life and Hanna wants her mom to admit that she likes Caleb more than she likes Jordan, insisting that she never gave Jordan a chance. An annoyed Hanna says that Ashley has compared every guy Hanna has dated to Caleb, causing Ashley to say that she thinks Jordan is great but she doesn't know him the way she knows Caleb. Hanna then rhetorically asks how she could when she doesn't try to spend any time with him, as Emily quiet gathers her things together. Ashley says that she's invited them both back on multiple occasions, but Hanna stops her saying she doesn't want to talk about this anymore and Emily leaves. The scene cuts to Spencer and Caleb sitting on a park bench and she's trying to tend to him, but he keeps moving. She asks if he wants her to do this or not, and he says he doesn't but she keeps ignoring him. Spencer says that she should just tell Toby the truth, but he says that will only make things worse. She asks how things could get any worse, causing Caleb to ask if she wants them to waltz into the Rosewood Police Department and tell them to slap handcuffs on a girl with no hands. Spencer tells him that she has hands and that she would, if she was sure that Sara was behind everything; she adds that Sara shut her spy hole and left town, causing Caleb to ask if she doesn't think it's her. Spencer says she doesn't know, but whoever it is is getting impatient: if they don't give them the killer in the next couple of days, then... Caleb stops her and says that he won't let anyone hurt her. Spencer says that it's hard to take comfort from that when he still has blood coming out of his nose, before wiping the last of it. Caleb says that he'd rather have Toby hate him now than blame him later. We then see Aria and Liam having lunch at The Radley; she tells him she didn't have to do all of this, causing him to say that that's what an expense account is for: taking his girlfriend out for an omelet and billing it as lunch with a client. She says that that might not be as big of a lie as he thinks; she tells him that Ezra called Jillian wanting to get her off the hook and asked her to be his co-author. She adds that she had no idea he was going to do that and neither did Ezra, causing Liam to say that Ezra made a decision. He then apologizes and says that he's really happy for her. The scene then cuts to Spencer with some take out. Mona approaches her asking if that's her way of thanking her: the leak about Yvonne. Spencer tells her that she and Caleb had nothing to do with it, then asks how she knows Mona didn't: she's accused other people of things that she's done. Mona says that it's unbelievable: she does something genuinely good and ends up paying for it. Mona adds that the Phillips campaign is now going through everything with a fine-toothed comb, so her gift of Veronica's medical records was discovered. Not only that: she's been fired, her credibility is shot, her future is jeopardized and the person who should be grateful to her is now accusing her of screwing with her. We then see Aria and Ezra discussing the book. Ezra says that the female character is really powerful and that he liked the end of chapter five. She says that she loves that section about the bridge. He asks her if it works because he was trying to create a metaphor and she says that she got it. He says that there were some things he wanted to discuss with her, but she asks why he wants her to write with him. He says that Nicole's voice was taken away and he wanted to give it back, causing Aria to say that she didn't know her. Ezra says that that's why he needs her, because he would spend the whole time spinning in place trying to be faithful to reality and she isn't tied down by that. He adds that it's a lot to ask but asks if she could help him with this and she agrees. She hears a door knock and answers it to reveal Tanner, who says that she's never enjoyed the feeling of deja vu. Tanner then asks to speak to "Miss Montgomery" alone, causing Ezra to ask if something is wrong. Tanner says that that is an open-ended question, then rhetorically asks "Don't you think?" and he walks away. Aria asks what she's doing there, causing Tanner to say that there was a witness from the Two Crows Diner who saw the person who called the DiLaurentis on the night of Charlotte's murder. Aria asks what that has to do with her; Tanner says that she fits the description and wants her to come in for a line up. Aria says that she gave Tanner her statement: she didn't leave the hotel that night and she's never been to the Two Crows Diner. Tanner says "Good" and that this will give them a chance to eliminate her as a suspect; Aria just looks at her, somewhat nervously. The scene then cuts to Aria being in the lineup. Tanner tells each girl to walk forward and then return to the line. When she gets to Aria, Aria looks down and Tanner tells her "Head up, please. Face forward!". She then returns to the line after Tanner instructs her to and looks nervous. We then see Emily walking into the auto shop, where she finds five older gentleman and asks if anyone brought in an dark gray SUV. Patty says that they can't help her, causing Emily to ask if that means that they haven't, but Patty says that it means that they can't help her. The scene cuts to Aria frantically walking out of the Police Department and she overhears a male say "Thank you for your help" and she sees someone with short blonde hair walking away. Back at the auto-shop, Emily goes snooping around and lifts up a tarp covering a car; she sees paint and takes a picture of it. Patty comes back and demands to know what she's doing; Emily tells him that that was the car she was talking about and asks if he knows who drove it last night. He says "Maybe I lent it to a friend. I can't remember" before looking at the car. Emily holds up a picture of Melissa and asks if she was his friend. Patty says that it wasn't her, before looking back at the other guys and then tells Emily she needs to go. The scene cuts to Aria walking back into the Police Department and Tanner asks if she forgot something. Aria asks if her eyewitness was Sara Harvey, causing Tanner to say that they don't reveal the identity of witnesses: if they did, people would be afraid to speak up. Aria tells her that she's sure she couldn't wait and that the person she should be questioning was on their side of the glass. Tanner answers a phone call and Aria sees the witness statement under the homicide investigation folder on her desk. While Tanner is talking, she "accidentally" knocks her coffee over onto the folder. Tanner takes the folder and continues with the phone call when Aria sees the testimony by the witness: "attractive brunette making call. the woman looked irritated ... out of her element ... something was off...the caller was on edge, jiggling car keys. clenched in her hand and playing with them nervously ... witness could identify the keys as the caller had a key-chain with pink dice". Tanner ends the phone call and asks if she'd like to file a complaint form; Aria repeats "A complaint form?" and reminds Tanner that, five years ago, she found her underground: she would think that Tanner would take her seriously after everything that's happened. Tanner says that she does, but she doesn't have to act on it right away and that Aria is free to go. We then see a bunch of Hanna's friends at her shower. Emily says that she doesn't get it: if Sara was framing them, then why was Aria free to go? Aria says that maybe that's what Tanner meant when she says the police don't act on every accusation right away. Hanna asks if all they can do is wait for the other shoe to drop. Ashley walks over and tells her that she can't neglect her other guests, then suggests that she lead the group in some icebreakers. Hanna says she will ...as soon as Spencer gets there, causing Ashley to ask where she is. The scene cuts to Spencer walking downstairs where she sees her father. Peter tells her that it's nice to see how much she takes their chats to heart. Spencer asks what he means, causing him to say that Caleb was in their house less than a day after he requested she not be near him. Spencer says that he had to get some clothes, then starts to ask how he even knew. Peter interrupts her saying "Then a park bench?". Spencer says that he can't ask her to cut Caleb out of her life, causing Peter to say "Does it look like I'm asking?". He sighs, seeing Spencer's face, then tells her that he knows how painful this is. He adds that maybe Caleb's intentions were good, but his actions prove that he doesn't share the same value system as the family. Spencer is shocked and asks if he can really look at her and say that with a straight face. Spencer adds that he is protecting Melissa: she killed someone and he shuttled her off to Europe. Peter says that she didn't kill anyone, she was being blackmailed. Spencer asks what he's talking about and Peter says that, right before Charlotte's hearing, Melissa started getting threatening messages: someone claimed to have video of her confessing to burying Bethany. Spencer says that can't be true, but Peter continues saying that she was told to drop money off at a disclosed location or the video would be released. He adds that that is why Melissa came back to Rosewood in secret, causing Spencer to ask who was blackmailing her. Peter said that Melissa doesn't know, but she dropped off the money and hoped it would go away; however, Charlotte turned up dead. Spencer asks why she would flee if she had nothing to do with it, causing Peter to say that she got spooked. Spencer asks why he didn't tell her to go to the police and he says that he was scared that they would think she would be guilty of more than being blackmailed. At Hanna's shower, we see Spencer telling the girls about the conversation and Aria asks if they really believe that Melissa is being blackmailed. Emily says that even if it is true, isn't it more of a reason that Melissa would have wanted Charlotte dead? Spencer says that it would, but Charlotte was still on lock-down when Melissa made her first payment; she thinks that the person who is threatening them is probably the same as the one who blackmailed Melissa. Hanna doesn't think that Melissa borrowed the SUV, causing Emily to say that they're left with nothing then. Aria says that they have the eyewitness report, causing Emily to say "A hot brunette with a cheesy key-chain? That's half this party". Ashley clinks a glass and asks the women to sit on the sofa so Hanna could open her presents. Hanna quietly tells the Liars that if any of them got her a toy, they're dead. There's a knock on the door and Hanna answers it to find Mona, who offers her a present: a wedding dream book that they made the summer of eighth grade, where Mona would marry Justin Timberlake and Hanna would marry Matt Damon. Hanna can't believe that Mona still had that and Ashley invites Mona in. After the presents are opened, Ashley suggests they play a version of 21 Questions: "How Well Do You Know the Bride and Groom?". Ashley asks the first question "Where did Jordan propose?" and Aria quietly asks why Mona is there since she and Spencer had it out at The Brew. Emily skeptically says that she brought a gift, causing Spencer to add "Yeah, and an ax to grind". Ashley then asks Emily if she knows how Jordan and Hanna met and she says that they met at a work function, then changes her answer to "at a party". Ashley then asks Spencer, who says she knows this, but doesn't answer. Hanna says that the game is silly and asks if there is a game where they all take a shot when someone says the word "bride", which makes the women laugh. She then checks her tablet and wonders what's wrong with it when it won't respond to her touch. The alarm, the same one that was at the Dollhouse, blares and loud rock music plays; Ashley tells her to fix it, but her tablet malfunctioned and she doesn't know how to stop it. Spencer takes the tablet from her and the lights shut off. Emily asks what's happening, but no one knows. Ashley tries turning the lights on, but the air conditioner blows everything around; one of the present bags falls over and something glass breaks. Aria walks over to pick the bag up but, as she does so, the fireplace lights up and knocks her over. Emily, Hanna, Mona, Ashley and Spencer look on in horror. Spencer gets off the phone and tells the girls that Aria has just been admitted to the ER; she has second degree burns, but the doctors say she'll be fine. Emily asks how this could even happen, causing Spencer to say that she should ask her and looks over at Mona. She asks if it's a coincidence that this happened shortly after Mona arrived. She gets a text from Toby saying "I don't have much time, but I can meet now". In a flashback, Spencer and Toby are sitting in her dorm room. Toby asks how long this takes and Spencer says "Three minutes. Said on the package". Back in the present, Spencer says that she has to go. Emily asks if it was Hanna, but Spencer lies saying it was her dad but she'll call her later. The scene cuts to Spencer walking into The Brew but stopping short when she sees Toby in uniform. In the flashback, Toby asks if she wants to talk about it: what they're going to do if and trails off. Spencer stops him, saying that she's a sophomore having a hard enough time juggling exams. He says that he knows, and Spencer says that he's not even living in this state. Toby says that he could apply for a transfer; Spencer asks if he's going to move into her dorm room. Toby says that she doesn't have to say it like that: like living together would be such a horrible thing. Spencer says that, in this context, it would be. Toby says that she's talking about this like it would ruin their lives and asks "Isn't this what we were planning for, eventually?" Spencer says she doesn't know and she hasn't thought that far ahead. He asks if she's made up her mind about him and she tells him not to make this about something that it isn't, then adds that he has plans for the future. She says that he wanted to quit the force and go back to school, but he says that was her idea and not his; he said it was only because being with a cop isn't good enough for her. She says that she never said that; she thought that he wanted, but Toby interrupts her asking "more?" Spencer tearfully asks that they not do this right now and says that this hard. Toby apologizes saying that he's not trying to make this harder. He just feels like, when they're picturing their future together, they aren't seeing the same picture anymore. Back in the present, Toby greets her and she thanks him for coming to see her. He says that he can't stay long because he's on duty, but they walk over to the sofa where they talk. Spencer says that Caleb doesn't know she's there; he says that if she's going to try to get him - but Spencer interrupts him saying that Caleb didn't leak it. Toby asks why Caleb is taking the blame, causing Spencer to say that A is back... or a copycat version. She says that whoever this person is thinks that they know who killed Charlotte and they're trying to make their lives miserable. She adds that she's sorry that Yvonne was collateral damage and that Caleb didn't want to tell Toby because he didn't want to put him at risk. Toby thanks him for telling him, then asks if she's okay. She says that she is and that she couldn't have him think she would judge Yvonne for making that choice, not after she and Toby almost had to make that choice. A couple tears are shed before Spencer asks how Yvonne is; Toby says that she's been amazing and strong, then adds that he guesses he has a type. Before he leaves, he tells Spencer to take care of herself. She gets a text from A-moji saying "You didn't take me seriously, so I thought I'd light a fire under your ass". The scene cuts to Aria in the hospital where she just has a gauze covering her burn. She receives the same text from A-moji and Ezra enters her room. She asks how he knew that she was there, but he says that Hanna texted him. He asks if she's in any pain, causing her to say that the doctors gave her something but it isn't really helping. He says that he told Hanna and her mom that if they needed rest, he could take her home. Aria tells him that the nurse said it was going to be a long night, but Ezra is prepared for that. He brought reading material, spare clothes (which he says are his, but they could find some medical tape to cinch them), gummy bears... He notices Aria's face and tells her not to be scared; he says that it was an accident, but she tells him that it wasn't. Ezra asks what she means, but she tells him that it's nothing and that it was her fault: she shouldn't have been standing so close to the fireplace. We then see Ashley and Hanna silently sitting in the hospital. Hanna soon apologizes for being a Bridezilla and says that she's the one who hasn't been including Jordan enough in her life. Ashley asks Hanna why she's iced out Mona. She adds that she saw the way her and her friends reacted when she showed up and that a sewer rat might have gotten a warmer welcome. Hanna says that she wasn't invited, causing Ashley to ask why "Why not?" because clearly Hanna means a lot to Mona. Ashley asks if something's happened between the two of them since the investigation started, but Hanna says that she honestly doesn't know what Mona has been up to. Ashley asks what she means, but Hanna says it's nothing before leaving to get them some coffee. The scene cuts back to Ezra reading to Aria and she asks him not to stop since she was getting sleepy. Ezra continues reading fashion tips to her until he says that maybe there's a car manual somewhere he could find, causing Aria to laugh. Aria says that it's informative, and Ezra says that if she wants informative, he can read her the pamphlet on staph infection. She tells him that what he said earlier about the writing wasn't true: she has creative baggage too, wanting to make him proud. Liam opens the door and is glad to see that Aria is okay, then thanks Ezra for being there. He also brings good news: Jillian approved the book. He congratulates Aria on becoming an author and kisses her, as Ezra slips out. We then see Spencer leaving a voicemail for Yvonne where she says that she knows she's probably the last person she wants to talk to, but she's really sorry and that she's there for her if she ever needs someone to talk to. The scene cuts to Mona and Emily throwing out the wrapping paper and tissue paper from the gifts into a garbage can. Emily says that she didn't have to stay, as she could have done it herself. Mona looks into the can, sees the wedding dream book that she and Hanna made together, and says that it seems like anything she does ends up this way: good intentions that look like trash. She asks Emily if she needs a ride, but Emily says that hers is there. Mona starts to walk away when Emily sees Mona's key-chain with pink dice. Before Mona can get into her car, Emily asks if it was her. Mona turns around and Emily asks if Mona called Charlotte from the Two Crows Diner. Mona looks around before saying that she can't talk about this here. Emily demands that she get in the car. The scene cuts to Patty wiping the paint off the car, before reaching into the car and finding an enveloping containing several hundred (if not over a thousand) dollars and smiling. Notes *This marks Peter's first appearance in Season 6. *Toby punches Caleb after finding out about Yvonne's leak. *Emily gets an iPhone 6 Plus after her Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge was run over. *It appears as though Mona was the one who called Charlotte from the Two Crows Diner. *It was revealed through a flashback that Spencer and Toby had a pregnancy scare. *Tanner asks Aria to participate in a lineup. Title and Background *The title is a reference to Lanford Wilson's great play, "Burn This." Source *It also refers to Aria getting burned. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis (credited only) Supporting Cast *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Roberto Aguire as Liam Greene *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey (body double) Trivia *The table read was on September 15th, 2015. *Filming began September 17th, 2015 and wrapped on September 23rd, 2015. *This episode and "Did You Miss Me?" were both filmed after the Season 6 finale, "Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars" for unknown production reasons. *The intro in this episode features Spencer doing the 'Shhh'. Featured Music *"Revolution" by The Palms - (As they clean up from the wedding Aria, Hanna and Emily discuss Alison's wedding, the campaign leak and Hanna's shower, then look through the photos Aria took at her parents' wedding) *"Heartbeat" by JJAMZ - (Ashley offers to let Caleb stay in the guest room at her house after seeing that he's having a hard time getting a hotel room) *"You Are Mine (feat. Holley Maher)" by Secret Nation - (While at lunch, Aria tells Liam that she's going to co-author Ezra's book, he voices his disapproval) *"Lighthouse" by Lion-S - (Mona confronts Spencer over the leak about Yvonne's pregnancy abortion) *"Gonna Scream" by Bosshouse - (Emily stops by a car garage where she asks if anyone has brought in a dark grey SUV) *"Burn Me (as Heard On Ghost Whisperer)" by Bosshouse - (Emily gets caught sneaking around the garage; Emily is told that Melissa didn't borrow the SUV) *"Dangerous" by Lexy Panterra - (At Hanna's bridal shower, the girls discuss why Aria wasn't arrested if Sara is the person framing them, then comment on Spencer's absence when Ashley questions them on her absence) *"In the Dark" by Riskee - (The girls wall themselves off from the rest of the party as they discuss Melissa; Ashley suggest that Hanna interact with her guests; Mona arrives with a present, Ashely suggest she stay) *"Love Again" by Rae Morris - (Ashley starts a game of 21 questions; Aria asks Emily why Mona is at the shower) *"Immunity" by Uriah - (The security system at Hanna's wedding shower goes haywire as the music goes to max volume, the air conditioning blasts air at full winds speed and the fire place blasts fire which burns Aria) *"Feel (feat. John Gibbons, Scimon Tist & Mark Le Sal)" by DJ Mog - (Spencer arrives at The Brew to meet up with Toby and has a flashback of their pregnancy scare a few years ago) *"Open Heart (feat. Lissie)" by Morgan Page - (Spencer confesses to Toby about Caleb taking the blame for the leak and tells him that there is a new 'A') Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 6x18 Official Promo "Burn This"|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x18 Sneak Peek 1 "Burn This"|Sneak Peek #1 Gallery Behind the Scenes IMG_20150917_121921.jpg IMG_20150918_085007.jpg IMG_20150920_011542.jpg IMG_20150920_011544.jpg IMG_20150920_011546.jpg IMG_20150920_011550.jpg IMG_20150920_011552.jpg IMG_20150920_011554.jpg IMG_20150920_011556.jpg IMG_20150920_011607.jpg IMG_20150920_011618.jpg IMG_20150920_011635.jpg IMG_20150920_011637.jpg IMG_20150921_225741.jpg IMG_20150921_225747.jpg IMG_20150925_085417.jpg IMG_20150925_085419.jpg IMG_20150925_085421.jpg IMG_20150925_090016.jpg Toby 6x18.JPG BTS 2 619.png BTS 4 619.png Promotional 140902_2333-900x600.jpg 140902_2367-900x600.jpg 140902_2386-900x600.jpg 140902_2413-400x600.jpg 140902_2447-900x600.jpg 140902_2465-900x607.jpg 140902_2468-900x603.jpg 140902_2476-400x600.jpg 140902_2480-900x600.jpg 140902_2524-900x600.jpg 140902_2533-900x600.jpg 140902_2549-900x600.jpg 140902_2591-400x600.jpg 140902_2595-400x600.jpg 140902_2641-900x600.jpg 140902_2648-900x600.jpg 140902_2660-900x600.jpg 140902_2689-900x600.jpg Screencaps 6.18-001.jpg 6.18-002.jpg 6.18-003.jpg 6.18-004.jpg 6.18-005.jpg 6.18-006.jpg 6.18-007.jpg 6.18-008.jpg 6.18-009.jpg 6.18-010.jpg 6.18-011.jpg 6.18-012.jpg 6.18-013.jpg 6.18-014.jpg 6.18-015.jpg 6.18-016.jpg 6.18-017.jpg 6.18-018.jpg 6.18-019.jpg 6.18-020.jpg 6.18-021.jpg 6.18-022.jpg 6.18-023.jpg 6.18-024.jpg 6.18-025.jpg 6.18-026.jpg 6.18-027.jpg 6.18-028.jpg 6.18-029.jpg 6.18-030.jpg 6.18-031.jpg 6.18-032.jpg 6.18-033.jpg 6.18-034.jpg 6.18-035.jpg 6.18-036.jpg 6.18-037.jpg 6.18-038.jpg 6.18-039.jpg 6.18-040.jpg 6.18-041.jpg 6.18-042.jpg 6.18-043.jpg 6.18-044.jpg 6.18-045.jpg 6.18-046.jpg 6.18-047.jpg 6.18-048.jpg 6.18-049.jpg 6.18-050.jpg 6.18-051.jpg 6.18-052.jpg 6.18-053.jpg 6.18-054.jpg 6.18-055.jpg 6.18-056.jpg 6.18-057.jpg 6.18-058.jpg 6.18-059.jpg 6.18-060.jpg 6.18-061.jpg 6.18-062.jpg 6.18-063.jpg 6.18-064.jpg 6.18-065.jpg 6.18-066.jpg 6.18-067.jpg 6.18-068.jpg 6.18-069.jpg 6.18-070.jpg 6.18-071.jpg 6.18-072.jpg 6.18-073.jpg 6.18-074.jpg 6.18-075.jpg 6.18-076.jpg 6.18-077.jpg 6.18-078.jpg 6.18-079.jpg 6.18-080.jpg 6.18-081.jpg 6.18-082.jpg 6.18-083.jpg 6.18-084.jpg 6.18-085.jpg 6.18-086.jpg 6.18-087.jpg 6.18-088.jpg 6.18-089.jpg 6.18-090.jpg 6.18-091.jpg 6.18-092.jpg 6.18-093.jpg 6.18-094.jpg 6.18-095.jpg 6.18-096.jpg 6.18-097.jpg 6.18-098.jpg 6.18-099.jpg 6.18-100.jpg 6.18-101.jpg 6.18-102.jpg 6.18-103.jpg 6.18-104.jpg 6.18-105.jpg 6.18-106.jpg 6.18-107.jpg 6.18-108.jpg 6.18-109.jpg 6.18-110.jpg 6.18-111.jpg 6.18-112.jpg 6.18-113.jpg 6.18-114.jpg 6.18-115.jpg 6.18-116.jpg 6.18-117.jpg 6.18-118.jpg 6.18-119.jpg 6.18-120.jpg 6.18-121.jpg 6.18-122.jpg 6.18-123.jpg 6.18-124.jpg 6.18-125.jpg 6.18-126.jpg 6.18-127.jpg 6.18-128.jpg 6.18-129.jpg 6.18-130.jpg 6.18-131.jpg 6.18-132.jpg 6.18-133.jpg 6.18-134.jpg 6.18-135.jpg 6.18-136.jpg 6.18-137.jpg 6.18-138.jpg 6.18-139.jpg 6.18-140.jpg 6.18-141.jpg 6.18-142.jpg 6.18-143.jpg 6.18-144.jpg 6.18-145.jpg 6.18-146.jpg 6.18-147.jpg 6.18-148.jpg 6.18-149.jpg 6.18-150.jpg 6.18-151.jpg 6.18-152.jpg 6.18-153.jpg 6.18-154.jpg 6.18-155.jpg 6.18-156.jpg 6.18-157.jpg 6.18-158.jpg 6.18-159.jpg 6.18-160.jpg 6.18-161.jpg 6.18-162.jpg 6.18-163.jpg 6.18-164.jpg 6.18-165.jpg 6.18-166.jpg 6.18-167.jpg 6.18-168.jpg 6.18-169.jpg 6.18-170.jpg 6.18-171.jpg 6.18-172.jpg 6.18-173.jpg 6.18-174.jpg 6.18-175.jpg 6.18-176.jpg 6.18-177.jpg 6.18-178.jpg 6.18-179.jpg 6.18-180.jpg 6.18-181.jpg 6.18-182.jpg 6.18-183.jpg 6.18-184.jpg 6.18-185.jpg 6.18-186.jpg 6.18-187.jpg 6.18-188.jpg 6.18-189.jpg 6.18-190.jpg 6.18-191.jpg 6.18-192.jpg 6.18-193.jpg 6.18-194.jpg 6.18-195.jpg 6.18-196.jpg 6.18-197.jpg 6.18-198.jpg 6.18-199.jpg 6.18-200.jpg 6.18-201.jpg 6.18-202.jpg 6.18-203.jpg 6.18-204.jpg 6.18-205.jpg 6.18-206.jpg 6.18-207.jpg 6.18-208.jpg 6.18-209.jpg 6.18-210.jpg 6.18-211.jpg 6.18-212.jpg 6.18-213.jpg 6.18-214.jpg 6.18-215.jpg 6.18-216.jpg 6.18-217.jpg 6.18-218.jpg 6.18-219.jpg 6.18-220.jpg 6.18-221.jpg 6.18-222.jpg 6.18-223.jpg 6.18-224.jpg 6.18-225.jpg 6.18-226.jpg 6.18-227.jpg 6.18-228.jpg 6.18-229.jpg 6.18-230.jpg 6.18-231.jpg 6.18-232.jpg 6.18-233.jpg 6.18-234.jpg 6.18-235.jpg 6.18-236.jpg 6.18-237.jpg 6.18-238.jpg 6.18-239.jpg 6.18-240.jpg 6.18-241.jpg 6.18-242.jpg 6.18-243.jpg 6.18-244.jpg 6.18-245.jpg 6.18-246.jpg 6.18-247.jpg 6.18-248.jpg 6.18-249.jpg 6.18-250.jpg 6.18-251.jpg 6.18-252.jpg 6.18-253.jpg 6.18-254.jpg 6.18-255.jpg 6.18-256.jpg 6.18-257.jpg 6.18-258.jpg 6.18-259.jpg 6.18-260.jpg 6.18-261.jpg 6.18-262.jpg 6.18-263.jpg 6.18-264.jpg 6.18-265.jpg 6.18-266.jpg 6.18-267.jpg 6.18-268.jpg 6.18-269.jpg 6.18-270.jpg 6.18-271.jpg 6.18-272.jpg 6.18-273.jpg 6.18-274.jpg 6.18-275.jpg 6.18-276.jpg 6.18-277.jpg 6.18-278.jpg 6.18-279.jpg 6.18-280.jpg 6.18-281.jpg 6.18-282.jpg 6.18-283.jpg 6.18-284.jpg 6.18-285.jpg 6.18-286.jpg 6.18-287.jpg 6.18-288.jpg 6.18-289.jpg 6.18-290.jpg 6.18-291.jpg 6.18-292.jpg 6.18-293.jpg 6.18-294.jpg 6.18-295.jpg 6.18-296.jpg 6.18-297.jpg 6.18-298.jpg 6.18-299.jpg 6.18-300.jpg 6.18-301.jpg 6.18-302.jpg 6.18-303.jpg 6.18-304.jpg 6.18-305.jpg 6.18-306.jpg 6.18-307.jpg 6.18-308.jpg 6.18-309.jpg 6.18-310.jpg 6.18-311.jpg 6.18-312.jpg 6.18-313.jpg 6.18-314.jpg 6.18-315.jpg 6.18-316.jpg 6.18-317.jpg 6.18-318.jpg 6.18-319.jpg 6.18-320.jpg 6.18-321.jpg 6.18-322.jpg 6.18-323.jpg 6.18-324.jpg 6.18-325.jpg 6.18-326.jpg 6.18-327.jpg 6.18-328.jpg 6.18-329.jpg 6.18-330.jpg 6.18-331.jpg 6.18-332.jpg 6.18-333.jpg 6.18-334.jpg 6.18-335.jpg 6.18-336.jpg 6.18-337.jpg 6.18-338.jpg 6.18-339.jpg 6.18-340.jpg 6.18-341.jpg 6.18-342.jpg 6.18-343.jpg 6.18-344.jpg 6.18-345.jpg 6.18-346.jpg 6.18-347.jpg 6.18-348.jpg 6.18-349.jpg 6.18-350.jpg 6.18-351.jpg 6.18-352.jpg 6.18-353.jpg 6.18-354.jpg 6.18-355.jpg 6.18-356.jpg 6.18-357.jpg 6.18-358.jpg 6.18-359.jpg 6.18-360.jpg 6.18-361.jpg 6.18-362.jpg 6.18-363.jpg 6.18-364.jpg 6.18-365.jpg 6.18-366.jpg 6.18-367.jpg 6.18-368.jpg 6.18-369.jpg 6.18-370.jpg 6.18-371.jpg 6.18-372.jpg 6.18-373.jpg 6.18-374.jpg 6.18-375.jpg 6.18-376.jpg 6.18-377.jpg 6.18-378.jpg 6.18-379.jpg 6.18-380.jpg 6.18-381.jpg 6.18-382.jpg 6.18-383.jpg 6.18-384.jpg 6.18-385.jpg 6.18-386.jpg 6.18-387.jpg 6.18-388.jpg 6.18-389.jpg 6.18-390.jpg 6.18-391.jpg 6.18-392.jpg 6.18-393.jpg 6.18-394.jpg 6.18-395.jpg 6.18-396.jpg 6.18-397.jpg 6.18-398.jpg 6.18-399.jpg 6.18-400.jpg 6.18-401.jpg 6.18-402.jpg 6.18-403.jpg 6.18-404.jpg 6.18-405.jpg 6.18-406.jpg 6.18-407.jpg 6.18-408.jpg 6.18-409.jpg 6.18-410.jpg 6.18-411.jpg 6.18-412.jpg 6.18-413.jpg 6.18-414.jpg 6.18-415.jpg 6.18-416.jpg 6.18-417.jpg 6.18-418.jpg 6.18-419.jpg 6.18-420.jpg 6.18-421.jpg 6.18-422.jpg 6.18-423.jpg 6.18-424.jpg 6.18-425.jpg 6.18-426.jpg 6.18-427.jpg 6.18-428.jpg 6.18-429.jpg 6.18-430.jpg 6.18-431.jpg 6.18-432.jpg 6.18-433.jpg 6.18-434.jpg 6.18-435.jpg 6.18-436.jpg 6.18-437.jpg 6.18-438.jpg 6.18-439.jpg 6.18-440.jpg 6.18-441.jpg 6.18-442.jpg 6.18-443.jpg 6.18-444.jpg 6.18-445.jpg 6.18-446.jpg 6.18-447.jpg 6.18-448.jpg 6.18-449.jpg 6.18-450.jpg 6.18-451.jpg 6.18-452.jpg 6.18-453.jpg 6.18-454.jpg 6.18-455.jpg 6.18-456.jpg 6.18-457.jpg 6.18-458.jpg 6.18-459.jpg 6.18-460.jpg 6.18-461.jpg 6.18-462.jpg 6.18-463.jpg 6.18-464.jpg 6.18-465.jpg 6.18-466.jpg 6.18-467.jpg 6.18-468.jpg 6.18-469.jpg 6.18-470.jpg 6.18-471.jpg 6.18-472.jpg 6.18-473.jpg 6.18-474.jpg 6.18-475.jpg 6.18-476.jpg 6.18-477.jpg 6.18-478.jpg 6.18-479.jpg 6.18-480.jpg 6.18-481.jpg 6.18-482.jpg 6.18-483.jpg 6.18-484.jpg 6.18-485.jpg 6.18-486.jpg 6.18-487.jpg 6.18-488.jpg 6.18-489.jpg 6.18-490.jpg 6.18-491.jpg 6.18-492.jpg 6.18-493.jpg 6.18-494.jpg 6.18-495.jpg 6.18-496.jpg 6.18-497.jpg 6.18-498.jpg 6.18-499.jpg 6.18-500.jpg 6.18-501.jpg 6.18-502.jpg 6.18-503.jpg 6.18-504.jpg 6.18-505.jpg 6.18-506.jpg 6.18-507.jpg 6.18-508.jpg 6.18-509.jpg 6.18-510.jpg 6.18-511.jpg 6.18-512.jpg 6.18-513.jpg 6.18-514.jpg 6.18-515.jpg 6.18-516.jpg 6.18-517.jpg 6.18-518.jpg 6.18-519.jpg 6.18-520.jpg 6.18-521.jpg 6.18-522.jpg 6.18-523.jpg 6.18-524.jpg 6.18-525.jpg 6.18-526.jpg 6.18-527.jpg 6.18-528.jpg 6.18-529.jpg 6.18-530.jpg 6.18-531.jpg 6.18-532.jpg 6.18-533.jpg 6.18-534.jpg 6.18-535.jpg 6.18-536.jpg 6.18-537.jpg 6.18-538.jpg 6.18-539.jpg 6.18-540.jpg 6.18-541.jpg 6.18-542.jpg 6.18-543.jpg 6.18-544.jpg 6.18-545.jpg 6.18-546.jpg 6.18-547.jpg 6.18-548.jpg 6.18-549.jpg 6.18-550.jpg 6.18-551.jpg 6.18-552.jpg 6.18-553.jpg 6.18-554.jpg 6.18-555.jpg 6.18-556.jpg 6.18-557.jpg 6.18-558.jpg 6.18-559.jpg 6.18-560.jpg 6.18-561.jpg 6.18-562.jpg 6.18-563.jpg 6.18-564.jpg 6.18-565.jpg 6.18-566.jpg 6.18-567.jpg 6.18-568.jpg 6.18-569.jpg 6.18-570.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:6B Category:Freeform